koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Highnesstamamo1313
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to ! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. *'Fanon' material should not be created in the wiki main space. Anything fanon related should be posted as a , a , or on the fanon wiki. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! Humble Novice (talk) 16:19, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Copying Info From Wikipedia While I appreciate more people coming to edit this wiki, copying and pasting information from Wikipedia just won't cut it. You need to take the info and write it down on your own words. It also helps to use multiple sources if possible. Humble Novice (talk) 19:18, March 21, 2019 (UTC) :Ok is there a way for me to re write the page? Also how do you include sources? (Highnesstamamo1313 (talk) 21:34, March 21, 2019 (UTC)) ::Simple, you merely need to change how the information is written to make it more original and easy to read. Just pasting entries from Wikipedia alone is a sign of laziness. As for sources, the wiki will be undergoing some standard changes to include more of them in the future. Humble Novice (talk) 02:09, March 22, 2019 (UTC) :: ::Do i need to start from scrath or can i work on the page I already created? (Highnesstamamo1313 (talk) 07:28, March 22, 2019 (UTC)) :I'm afraid you're going to have to start from scratch. If it's original enough, I'll gladly make the appropriate edits for it to stay in the wiki. Humble Novice (talk) 13:21, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Re:Zhang Changpu It was deleted because it was just a lazy copy-paste of the Wikipedia article. Kyosei (talk) 00:29, March 25, 2019 (UTC)